Baldr Force
Baldr Force is a 2D action-shooter game boasting fast action and detailed sprite characters. The game features a world in the not so distant future, where humans are able to dive into the network, and fight using humanoid tools called "Simulacrum". Baldr Force EXE Baldr Force EXE adds following: *Bald hell mode *New weapon: gravity field *Super easy mode *Bald checker 1/2 data Dreamcast and PlayStation 2 versions removed the adult scenes. PS2 version has new voice casting, a new theme song, a new opening movie, and a new cutscene. Hyper mode, time attack mode are added to this game. Premium pack version, available at PlayStation 2 rerelease, includes a robot figure. Baldr Force "Standard Edition" It is the PC port of the PlayStation 2 version. However, the title song is still based on the original Windows games. It includes enhanced visuals. Early order includes Full Remake Soundtrack CD. Plot As a hacker of the renowned hacking group "Steppenwolf", and his partners earn their living by hacking into servers and selling the information they steal. As the last hacking before disbanding their group, they hacked into a military server, but soon they find this is a setup by the military to lure terrorists, and they were drawn into battle between two factions. At the end, one of Tōru Sōma's friends was killed by an unknown Simulacrum, while most of other group members have been arrested. To investigate and avenge his friend's death, Tōru Sōma accepted the offer to join the military. Characters Steppenwolf * * * * FLAK * * * * * * Fei Dao * * * Others * * * OVA FUNimation Entertainment | first = October 11, 2006 | last = April 4, 2007 | runtime = | episodes = 4 | episode_list = }} An OVA based on the game entitled, "BALDR FORCE EXE Resolution" was released on October 11, 2006. The OVA consists of 4 episodes and was directed by Takashi Yamazaki. Funimation Entertainment licensed the OVA for North American distribution on July 21, 2007 and was released on May 20, 2008 including all 4 episodes on one DVD. Funimation released the OVA under the name Baldr Force EXE, dropping "Resolution" from the title. Summary An entire world exists unseen, a world that can be accessed only by the mind... the Wired World. A place of freedom. And occasionally a place of death. Tōru Sōma knows the land of the logged-in well, for he and his fearless gang of hackers once had the run of the place. But as tragedy came to call and the group disbanded, he was forced to join the ranks of FLAK; a military organization charged with protecting the hidden data paradise deep within the vast network of servers. Indentured into service and out for revenge, Tōru cannot let go of the dead of the past even as a ghost of the present takes shape. Tōru with the loneliness and confusion of being trapped between two worlds, there is only one question... What is reality? Episodes ; Episode 1 「First Contact ( ファーストコンタクト / First Contact )」 : Released October 11, 2006 ; Episode 2 「Again ( アゲイン / Again )」 : Released December 8, 2006 ; Episode 3 「Truth ( トゥルース / Touruusu )」 : Released February 9, 2007 ; Episode 4 「Rebuilt ( リビルト )」 : Released April 4, 2007 Music ;Opening theme: "Face of Fact (Resolution Ver.)" by Kotoko ;Ending theme: "Undelete" by Kawada Mami Baldr Force Re-Action It is a game included with Xross Scramble, which uses Baldr Force characters. References External links * Giga game page * Alchemist game page * BALDR FORCE Standard Edition game page * BALDR FORCE EXE Resolution OVA homepage * Funimation's Baldr Force EXE website * Category:2002 video games Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Dreamcast games Category:Eroge Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Anime OVAs es:Baldr Force Exe ja:BALDR FORCE sv:Baldr Force EXE zh:BALDR FORCE